


The Perfect Wife

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Behavior Modification, Domestic Violence, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Sexual Submission, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John finds out that Mary shot Sherlock, he decides that changes need to happen. (Eventual Johnlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins.

The first time he hit her, Mary knew she deserved it. She had hurt John in ways that he would never get over, lying to him and killing his best friend, destroying the trust he had in her. After his fist had collided with her face, she knew that he would never truly trust her again and promised herself that she would be the obedient wife she knew she could be. That was when everything changed. That was when Mary changed, and that was when John let her.

Three days later, Mary woke up to John's weight upon her, his hands pinning hers to the mattress. They were both naked, and she could feel John's hard cock against her thigh. His hands let go of hers, but she remained still, frozen, a silent reminder to be obedient echoing in her head. John's fingers forced their way into her, thrusting hard and fast and providing Mary with no pleasure at all. Gently, he began to lube up his cock, before forcing himself deeply into her. She whimpered in pain, biting down on her lower lip before a survival instinct kicked in and she began pushing at his chest, attempting to get him off her. John growled, slapping her hard across the face before pinning her wrists to the bed once more. Violently, John thrust in and out of his wife, allowing every inch of his hatred of her to drive him forward. Mary began to cry, and God was that hot. She had awoken something dark in him that he planned on exploring with his lying, deceiving wife and that darkness continuously reminded him that _she deserved it._

John continued pounding into her body, ignoring her grunts of pain, her tears and her pleasure. She was here for his pleasure, a fact he decided she needed to hear repeatedly, whispered into her ear as he continued to fuck her. He came inside her with a smirk, kissing her forcefully despite her attempts to prevent it.

When she woke up the next day, she found that she was locked inside the house. John had taken her keys, leaving her a prisoner in her own home. She couldn't get out, her phone was gone and he had taken the internet modem with him to work. Mary was left with no contact with the outside world for three whole days.

Those three days were hell. Mary's mind was working overtime and each night she found herself pleading with an unknown entity to return John to her. She promised to make it up to him if he returned to her, promised to be the obedient wife he needed.

When John returned, she found she felt nothing but happiness to see him. He had planned it that way, of course. He could see that Mary's boredom had spurred on a cleaning spree, and smirked lightly to himself. Perhaps she could be retrained to be the perfect wife after all, and he was going to have so much fun training her.


	2. Chapter 2

His hand flew through the air and collided with the pale cheek before him, leaving a bright red hand print. Mary yelped in pain, but kept her head buried in the sofa cushion. This was beyond humiliating. She thought back to how she had gotten here, how she had ended up completely naked, laying over her husband's knee, being spanked, while Sherlock Holmes sat in a chair opposite on John's laptop, observing the sight before him.

It had been two months since he had first hit her. Two months since she had been left captive in her home. And two months since she had sworn to be what John wanted her to be in order to gain his forgiveness. She was naive, truly, as John had already decided that he wasn't going to forgive her. He had already decided that she was to be his slave, not his wife. Mary just didn't know this.

She had woken up that morning to him tugging her hair. She knew what that meant these days and raised herself, lowering herself down the bed and taking his cock between her lips. This was becoming a common occurrence in the mornings, and she couldn't help but think that she should wake earlier and take the initiative. He would like that, she was sure, and life was much easier if her John was happy. She sucked and licked him, taking pleasure from the sounds he was making. She could tell he was about to come when he pushed her head down, forcing her to take his cock into her throat as he began to spurt stream after stream down her throat.

She served him breakfast in the living room, standing beside him as he ate and watched TV. He didn't acknowledge her until he was done. They didn't really converse any more but as long as he stayed, she could put up with that. She was slowly getting used to the weird rules he had started to put in place. His first order that she make sure her body was completely shaved from the neck down had seemed more of a request when he first mentioned it, but part of her knew it was an order, and as the list of rules grew and grew, she found herself adapting and becoming a whole new woman.

His most recent rule had removed her choice in clothing. He had thrown out all of her clothes, bar a few items, and replaced them with clothes that he chose. She was no longer allowed underwear, and clothing itself was completely forbidden unless they had visitors. There had not been a single visitor in two months.

She followed him slowly back upstairs, and waited as he got dressed. She stared at the floor, not really paying attention. Life had all gotten a bit crazy really, but there was something about this set up that made her feel taken care of. She had thought John was going to abandon her, but he kept her fed and clean and she supposed she couldn't complain too much.

He began to throw clothes at her and she snapped back to reality, looking at him, puzzled.  
"Sherlock is coming over." He said as way of explanation and she nodded, dressing.

She pulled at the hem of her skirt, biting her lower lip. He'd dressed her in a short black wraparound skirt and ridiculously tight white shirt, her breasts looking as though they were going to burst out of it at any moment. Sherlock barely looked at her as he entered. He knew what John was doing, and had very little interest in their marriage, though he did wish to observe the change in dynamic, so as Mary carried tea in for them both, he tripped her, spilling tea over the White carpet.

She hadn't expected the rage that boiled under John's surface as his hand collided with her cheek once more. He dragged her to her feet, tearing open her shirt and smirking as buttons flew everywhere. He would make her sew those back on later, he was sure. Her skirt was tugged off and Mary found herself pulled over John's knee as he began to spank her.

She was scrubbing the carpet, completely naked, when Lestrade entered the room. She didn't look up, but she could feel his eyes on her, watching her breasts moving as she scrubbed the carpet.  
"What…"  
"Mary has been a bad girl, Lestrade. She's correcting her mistakes"  
Sherlock's voice reached her ears, and she could hear the poison in his words. She didn't respond, simply continuing to clean.  
"Still think she's hot?" Sherlock asked after a few moments.  
"Sherlock!"  
"Oh John already knows that you've fantasised about sleeping with her, Lestrade, don't be so uptight... Why do you think you're here?"

Her lips slid along Lestrade's shaft as she tried to act as willing as she could. Sherlock's fingers were stroking her clit, making her wet, getting her ready for Lestrade. He'd always been curious about the female body and John had kindly allowed him to explore Mary's, and he was definitely enjoying the shudders of her body as he pressed down on her tender bud and rubbed.

"You'd better act like a horny slut, Mary, or I'll be punishing you later" John whispered in her ear as he pulled her up, pushing her towards the policeman before he and Sherlock left the room. Swallowing, Mary lowered herself onto Lestrade's hard cock, moaning in pleasure as she slowly began to ride him. His lips were everywhere, kissing along her neck, biting, sucking her nipples. He touched her, and she found herself enjoying everything he was doing to her. She would make John proud, she would make him want to keep her, she decided as she rode Greg's cock like a true whore.


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't been keen when John had left her with Mrs Hudson while he and Sherlock went away on a case, but she felt it was a chance to be herself once more. Mrs Hudson greeted her with a warm hug, and taken her things into the spare bedroom. Mary was relieved to be treated normally for the first time in months. Lestrade had become a regular visitor, fucking her at least twice a week, and every time, John had punished her for being a cheating whore. She had tried to refuse once, only to be punished for refusing his wishes. She felt that maybe this time away would allow her to return to normality.

Mrs Hudson, however, had other ideas. Sherlock had told her everything. She knew about Mary's lies, about John's reeducation of his wife, that she had shot Sherlock, and Mrs Hudson was pissed. Nobody hurt her boys, especially not someone she had trusted as she had trusted Mary. While the other woman was deep in sleep, helped by pills Mrs Hudson had crushed into her food, the elder woman wrapped a diaper around her waist. Her clothes were removed and locked away. She would only be dressed in what Mrs Hudson chose.

Mary woke up with a scream the next day, and found Mrs Hudson sat in a chair, watching her. Her wrists were chained to the headboard and she struggled against them.  
"Mrs H..."  
"Shut up, bitch" Mrs Hudson snapped and Mary flinched. She'd never heard that tone before.  
"I know what's been going on, and you deserve it so I promised I'd take good care of you."  
"Please Mrs H, I need to use the bathroom.."  
"Then go. You're diapered up like a baby. And that's how you'll be treated until your husband comes to collect you."  
Mary sobbed to herself, blushing in deep embarrassment as she wet herself.

The plastic spoon moved towards her, carrying questionable orange mush and Mary pulled a face. This was beyond humiliating. Mrs Hudson had spent the past week treating Mary like a baby, keeping her in diapers, feeding her baby food with a bib tied around her neck. She hated it. But what she hated more was the spanking. At 9am and 9pm, Mrs Hudson would draw Mary over her lap with her bottom exposed, and spend the next 30 minutes spanking Mary with a number of different things. This evening, she could see the wooden spoon sat beside Mrs Hudson's chair and she knew that was going to be her torture tonight.

She was half way through her evening spanking when the door to Mrs Hudson's flat was pushed open and John, Sherlock and Mycroft stepped into the room.  
"Good evening boys" Mrs Hudson said with a cheery smile as the wooden spoon collided again with Mary's flesh.  
"Case over already?"  
Mary buried her face into the sofa cushion. It was bad enough being spanked in front of John and Sherlock, but Mycroft was a different story.

The three men stood and watched for the remaining 15 minutes, by which time Mary's face was tear stained, and her ass was bright red. Without a word, Mycroft stepped towards her and pulled her from Mrs Hudson's knee, dragging her into the guest bedroom and closing the door behind him. Mrs Hudson rose from the sofa, heading towards the kitchen.  
"Cup of tea boys?" She asked to John and Sherlock as they followed her. They sat down at the table in silence and drank their tea, each listening to the sound of Mary's cries of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to let you know that I am back. Thanks for your support guys. Fuck the haters. Let's continue abusing Mary. Also if you want to add me on Skype for a chat or rp, my username is the same.

Mycroft rubbed his hands over the bright redness of Mary's spanked ass, admiring Mrs Hudson's handy work.  
"Nice" he smirked, spanking her hard. Mary yelped in pain, burying her face into the mattress. She had always respected Mycroft, and this was the most humiliated she had been since the first night with Greg. She was so busy trying to push the humiliation from her mind that she didn't notice Mycroft drop his pants and lube up his cock. Forcefully, he pushed into Mary's tight ass, moaning in pleasure. Mary began to cry in pain as Mycroft tore up her ass, pushing as deep into her as he could before pulling out again, pounding her as though she was just a rag doll.  
"You shot my brother.. You fucking slut.." He hissed into her ear. "I'm going to fuck your ass every night until I'm satisfied that you're sorry enough."

Mary closed her eyes as she was placed on Sherlock's bed, her legs spread and tied in place. Mycroft and Sherlock looked down at her.  
"John doesn't want you home tonight.." Sherlock explained with a smirk "he and I are.. Well not that it's any of your business, but it'll be me pleasing him tonight, not you... Mycroft is going to entertain you. Greg may drop by."

Mary was busy staring after Sherlock out of the room, barely noticing that Mycroft was rubbing lube over his hand. Without a word to her, he slipped his fingers into her, thrusting them gently, gradually adding more fingers. Eventually, his whole hand was buried in Mary's cunt and he ignored her cries of pain as he began to curl it into a fist, slowly fisting her as she began to sob.


End file.
